


Speed Demon

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort Food, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Fluff, Food, Light Angst, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: John knows that eventually, his thing with Barry will crash and burn; but for now, he has a speed demon to coax into putting his feet up.





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/gifts), [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



> heavily encouraged by my friends Ginger and Aurelia <3 <3 <3

John had just put a deep dish of mac and cheese in the oven when Barry came in panting and ragged.  Barry braced himself against the door as he struggled to get his boots off.  Sweat had glued his cowl to his face, and John was willing to bet the rest of his suit was stuck to him, too.

John wrapped around him from the side as he worked those dastardly zippers off.  Barry made a whine and tried to do everything himself, like always, and that’s how John knew he was well and truly exhausted.

John distracted him with smooches.  Everywhere his lips touched Barry’s skin was overheated from all the running he’d been doing that afternoon.  It only strengthened John’s desire to give Barry a great evening.  That West kid and the Snowy lady were on duty that night, so Barry wouldn’t be bothered with phone calls about a mission—and he was still on leave from a case at the CCPD that had left his heart rattled, so they wouldn’t be bugging him either.

“How about a bath tonight, love?” John patted the tub, and it swiftly filled with water that would soak him to the bone in warmth and oils.  John snapped his fingers to light the candles and dimmed the lights with a clap.

Barry looked at the bath, debating with himself if he truly deserved it.  John assured him that he did—he’d been working so hard lately.  Barry claimed he hadn’t been working much at all, and John banished that nonsense.

“You’ve been working far too much in my opinion, you’ve just been funneling your CCPD energy into Flash fuel and then some,” John thumbed Barry’s cheeks.  He held them both dearly as John reassured him with tender words and touches. “Relax, love, I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

John readied Barry’s favorite pajamas: fuzzy flannel, just the softness he needed tonight.  He put a box of chocolate atop them.  An appetite laden with the Speed Force was never ruined.  When it was time to eat, John set out their fluffiest towels so Barry could dry off in luxury.

“Oh, hush now,” John said when Barry claimed he didn’t need to do that. “Go get dressed—at normal speed,” Barry smirked when John specified that, “and then meet me in the dining room.  I made you favorite…”

Barry soon moaned from the deliciousness melting in his mouth.  He looked better already after his bath, but his insides would feel better too with a warm, homemade dinner in his stomach.  Gooey and cheesy with a breaded crust.  John wasn’t the best cook in the world, but he could whip up this.  It warmed John’s ashtray of a heart to see Barry smile cuz of something he’d done.  John had hurt a lot of people, made them furious or frustrated at him, and here was someone he hadn’t ruined—yet.  John promised he’d delay the inevitable as long as possible.  But for right now, he had an adorable speed demon to cheer up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
